The Guardians of the Land
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: Th sea have the Warlords so, who protects the land and the people that lived on the land from scourge's such as mountain bandits, thieves and ex-cons who hide in the shadows. The Guardians do, and these people are anything but ordinary.


Through the seas, from the East Blue to the Grand Line to beyond the Red Line to the New World. The Seven Warlord of the Sea is known by name and reputations. Dracule 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew 'Tyrant' Kuma, Gekko Moriah, 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock, Jimbe 'First Son of the Sea' and 'Mr.0' Crocodile.

Now, when there use to be seven are now six, for being betrayed by 'Mr.0' Crocodile. Who used his power to try and gain the power to control an entire nation now makes his home is Imperial Down.

The Warlords are the hunters of the pirates at sea, but who are the hunters of pirates at land, or of the mountain bandits and thieves and all of the hated law-breakers that hide in the shadows inland.

The cries of the people who asked for a savior from the World Government went ignored for many years, until now.

The cries were finally answered as several people, all who had great skill and strength heard their cries and stepped forward as saviors.

A female swordsman with glowing red hair and a temper to match with loyal followers who all learn the way of the sword became the protectors of the people who lived near the volcanoes, inland and on the sea, for the heat had perfect swords.

A warrior with a spirit as wild and fierce as the wind that blew through the plains and valleys that could tame any beast that came her way became the protector of the plains and valleys that the wind blew through, over and across.

A hunter and salvager that could move like a snake in the waters and a monkey in the trees became the protectors of the swamps, marshes and wetlands; the terrain that was most suited to him.

An easy-going nature lover who enjoyed life small had her home in the tundra, which had with her those that enjoyed life easy and very happy with what they had and never more.

A hunter, one who loved the thrill of the hunt and saw the beauty and perfection of the lifestyle in the taiga part of the world made it his home, and made himself the protector of the of the boreal forests and the people who lived and dependent on it.

A man who loved nothing more than the golden sea became the protector of the deserts and semi-desert, wanting to keep his love and the people who loved it as well safe from harm.

The savanna, a place that can be different, depending where you come across, one that can be filled with different type of life, a paradise for a scientist; which one did, making himself the protector of it and all that lived there, human and non.

The Rainforest, a place of wonder, a place of adventure. Not knowing whether you will live to see the sunset because of the creatures that are: poisonous, lethal, deadly, and vicious and all of the above and more who lived there. A place of wonders for a certain brunette who made herself its protector, even if it doesn't need it.

A place that is a wonder and stands tall, showing all a glimpse into the past. A place were there is more to it than shown on the surface and how there is more, if you dig past the surface. A place in nature that reflects the doctor that made it her home and it the land that she protects; including the villages that are scattered across and at the foot of those mountains that she has made her home.

There are more types of land than the ones listed here and many more people who protect them than the ones listed here. But these are the super-powers of the Guardians, the ones that have the loud voice that can be heard by the World Government. And all of these warriors, protectors and safe-keepers are the ones that keep more than just the land and the people they protect. They do so much more than that. They are businessman, builders, entrepreneurs, and so much more.

But despite all that, they are underestimated, shunned, ignored and unknown by so many. But now, their times has come. For a great force is moving through the sea and the land and when it hits, all people with power will be needed to keep the world afloat.

**(((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))**

**Well, there you have it, the beginning of my very first 'One Piece' fic The idea for this has been buzzing in my head for maybe half a year or so and I decided to finally start it. I hope that this intro got you interested in this fic and that you will be waiting for the updates that will follow! Anyway, fav and review and if I miss a certain land mass, send me a PM or a review telling me what it is and I will add it in cause I don't want to miss any land masses, they all deserve their spotlights! **

**Ones I used:**

**-Volcanoes**

**-Tundra**

**-Taiga**

**-Plains and Valleys [This two I put together, why, I don't know]**

**-Swamps and, marshes, and wetlands [Why I put those three together, don't know again, just did]**

**-Deserts and semi-deserts**

**-Savanna**

**-Rainforests**

**-Mountains  
><strong> 


End file.
